


A Man on a Mission

by Khexxe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khexxe/pseuds/Khexxe
Summary: He walked down the street of the fancy neighborhood looking for the right address. His steps had a steady pace, his features forever stoic, his posture confident. He was a man on a mission and he was ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first published fanfic so please be nice to me!  
> This one shot was betad by my lovely friend Raynyuki  
> Did anyone toast to Viktor's birthday instead of wishing for a merry christmas? no? just me?

A Man on a Mission

 

The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly in St Petersburg. The night was unusually warm for the city, so Otabek could avoid wearing such a heavy coat. That was a plus. No matter how many ice skating camps he went to, he had a hard time adjusting to Russian winters. The city buzzed with the murmur of cars and pedestrians, all eager to enjoy the Saturday night out.

He walked down the street of the fancy neighborhood looking for the right address. His steps had a steady pace, his features forever stoic, his posture confident. He was a man on a mission and he was _ready_.

A quick glance at his phone told him he had minutes to spare. That was good. Giving a good impression was important and he was positive he’d give his best. ‘I’ve got this’ he told himself. Then, why was he staring at the door, not moving?

_‘C’mon! You’ve got this!’_

He rang the bell and waited. Dog barks could be heard coming from inside the apartment.

“Hello Otabek- He was greeted by the Russian. Suddenly he felt tense. Why was he feeling so uptight? He’s been around this man plenty of times before! How is this situation any different? – Please come in, have a seat.”

Otabek couldn’t speak, so he just nodded and placed himself in the area of the couch he was told. The dog he heard earlier greeted him with lots of snuggles and saliva.

“Makkachin down!” Viktor gently refrained the pet from jumping into his lap. Otabek looked up to the still standing man, and _wait;_  is this guy growing taller?!

Finally the Russian took the loveseat facing him directly, put his right elbow on the arm rest and his chin over his right palm. A look of comfortable aloofness graced Viktor’s entire pose, but the dangerous and skeptical eyes were obvious to the one who cared to look.

“So, how have you been?”

“Good.” He found his voice.

“I’m glad to hear that…”

“…”

“…”

The silence in the room was loud and the awkwardness heavy on Otabek’s shoulders. What do you say in a situation like this? Think!

“–a  moment”

“Huh?”  _nice_

“He’ll be here in a moment. My Yuuri is helping him to get ready.”

Viktor’s smile grew saying that, petting the dog on the head. Was he still talking to a skater, or did he just met the head of the Russian mafia? Everything about the man screamed “make one wrong move and I’ll kill you”

“It’s okay.”

“…”

“…”

“Say, Otabek.”

“Yes?”

“What are your plans?”

“I-”

“Just a meal?”

“Well”

“You’ll go someplace else too?”

“Umh-”

“You are not coming back late, are you?”

“No-”

“I trust you are aware of the privilege you are about to enjoy, right?”

“huh?”

“He is too precious. You harm one hair of his head and I’ll make sur-”

“VIKTOR! –Yuuri stood on the hallway that connected the bedrooms with the rest of the house. –Stop torturing the poor guy! I’m sorry Otabek, was he giving you a hard time? He doesn’t really mean it.”

“Yuuri~-The mafia boss pouted –you are ruining my fun!”

Yuuri went to stand behind Viktor’s back and smacked him gently on the head “Shush! Have you seen Yurio’s jacket? The one with studs on the shoulders and the tiger in the back.”

“Wasn’t the cat napping on it in the kitchen?”

“Oh!- Yuuri excused himself a moment –Yurio! I’ve got it!.”

Otabek watched Yuri appear and stoop up. He wasn’t wearing anything particularly fancy. A plain black shirt, black jeans and black converse with white soles. He could also see a couple of braids framing his head with the half pony. Interesting, Yuri once told him he couldn’t braid his own hair.

Yuuri tried to help Yuri put the jacket on but the teen was faster.

“I can put it on myself. You guys are annoyingly overbearing! Let’s go Otabek, before they take us a picture”

Otabek held the door open allowing Yuri to leave the building first when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri was almost hugging him while he whispered softly into his ear.

“But seriously. You hurt our kitty and we will end you~♥”

Yuuri smiled a waved a warm goodbye to the couple and wished them a good time. To any outside party, Otabek was an impassive and collected man but right now, he was freaking out inside. The perks of being a good actor.

Jeez! The things he had to do to take his darling on a date!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Yuuri braided Yuri's hair xD


End file.
